Home for Christmas
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Mokuba wants is to have Noa home for Christmas instead of material items. Seto has a perfect plan to bring the three of them together but has slight doubts it would work. Noa is happy to have a family once more besides spending a true xmas. Full summ insi


****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Arashi: The companion fic to Brothers till the end. A Christmas fic for the Kaiba boys and I'm including Noa. He does deserve some family time same with Mokie. He also needs some fic scene since I don't see many fics with Noa included much. I hope you guys will have a great holiday. ^^

Don't own Yugioh at all…..

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Summary: Mokuba wants is to have Noa home for Christmas instead of material items. Seto has a perfect plan to bring the three of them together but has slight doubts it would work. Noa is happy to have a family once more besides spending a true Christmas. The three boys will have the one thing they wants to have…be a true family.

* * *

Home for Christmas

* * *

Sapphire orbs stare at the computer screen for a few moments pondering when hearing the soft knock on his door. He didn't pay much attention to it with the familiar sound of his long, pale fingers plucking at the keyboard on his computer. Brown locks barely flutters into his eyes as the knocking gets louder outside of his office. Letting out a sigh, the man stretch feeling his muscles tighten then release the pain of sitting in the same position on the computer for several hours.

"Come in," the brunette orders harshly not wanting to be interrupted when he's working on a project.

The door barely opens as a pair of grey eyes gaze at the teen. His black bangs covers his eyes feeling foolish thinking Seto had time when he's busy on an important project. He shuffles inside closing the door behind staring around the familiar office not sure how to begin. Deep in thought the boy didn't notice the older teen cleared his throat gazing at him with those penetrating sapphire eyes

"Did you need something, Mokuba?" His voice not as harsh with a bit of warmth entering in it reserve for his brother.

Mokuba stares at his feet sighing softly. "Are you coming home tonight for dinner?"

Seto shook his head sadly seeing the pain look in the grey orbs. He didn't want to disappoint his little brother but this project is almost complete with Christmas Eve a week away. He wants his surprise to be perfect for the raven boy. He knew Noa is waiting almost impatiently for his new body. He let a small smile tug at his lip as he pushes the chair away from the desk.

"I'll come home in a couple of hours." Seto replies enjoying the joy look in the grey orbs.

Mokuba nods smiling happily leaving the office forgetting his true question. About Noa and there's a way for him to have his own body. He knew exactly what he wants for Christmas. Not toys, clothes, CDs or any other material items but the brother he met in the virtual world during Battle city.

Seto shook his head slightly the small smile not leaving his lips until the familiar voice of the real son of Gozaburo Kaiba spoke.

"Is it almost complete Seto?"

Seto turn his head to see the sight of a boy around Mokuba's age with green hair that barely touch his shoulder. His navy blue eyes held the maturity that's older then his age along with the child within their depths. The pert nose wrinkles up in annoyance as the image of his foot tapping gets the teen's smile to get a bit bigger.

"Yes Noa its now complete though needs to do a check up on the program to see it words first before trying it on you. If works you'll be able to come home soon." Seto answers truthfully not willing to hide anything from the boy.

Noa nods understandingly wondering of the risks at the moment. His face scrunches up cutely getting Seto's older brother instinct at the sight. His navy blue eyes gaze in to the sapphire ones asking seriously. "What are the risks…..big brother?"

Seto's eyes widen at the word big brother not expecting it one bit at all. His heart warm hearing it come from the green head boy. He couldn't lie to the young boy in the computer one bit. A thoughtful look appears as he rubs his chin wondering how to explain the situation.

"There might be a chance of it not working one bit. You may stay in the computer if it doesn't work or the possibility of being deleted completely never to return." the teen answers staring into the navy blue eyes of the boy who nods once more a small smile on his lips.

"Despite the risks I'm still willing to do it anyways." Noa replies bravely.

"We'll try a practice run in the morning. Is that alright with you little brother? Seto asks, his heart lightening at the second look of pure joy in the same day but instead of grey eyes its navy blue ones. "I got to go pick up some dinner before Mokuba has my head. Night Noa and see you in the morning."

Noa smiles waving calling out to the brunette cheerfully. "Night Seto and if can tell Mokie that I say goodnight to him for me."

* * *

-Kaiba Mansion-

Seto shook his head staring at the door of his and Mokuba's home. 'It's also going to be Noa's,' the voice trickles in his mind slyly. He didn't pay attention to the voice that seems to add Noa to lot of the things he'll be part of in their lives. It confuses him at first but now he agrees whole heartedly with the voice after much thought.

His sapphire eyes lighten up a bit with the door open carefully not to stir the sleeping boy in the living room. He had a feeling Mokuba feel asleep waiting for him to come home. Seto didn't have the heart to wake the sleeping boy up at all. He carefully pick up the sleeping boy holding him close absently humming the lullaby their mother sing to him as a child.

He climbs the stairs not once wakening the precious cargo in his arms. He didn't have to turn around to see one of the screens turn on. Noa watching them as a bystander feeling left out of the obvious closeness between Seto and Mokuba. Slight jealousy burn through him but disappear quickly as it came. He knew Seto could tell he's watching them but doesn't push it. He didn't bother to intrude as the brunette tuck the raven boy in his bed.

Both boys watch Mokuba sleep for a few minutes in complete silence satisfied having the feel of family once more. One who dearly misses while the other really didn't have the chance to know what its like. Words really didn't need to be spoken as Sapphire and Navy orbs stares with small smiles tugging their lips. If someone watches from outside of the home they could have sworn both boys were really brothers instead of stepbrothers. Their smiles held understanding and joy for a few moments before Seto broke the silence.

"Want to try it tonight? It may work now since I check the program several times already."

Noa's navy eyes widen with shock not realizing tears forming in them. Seto want to hug the poor boy but knew he would once Noa is in his own body. He heads back down the stairs into his second office where he does more of his top secret projects. No one is allowed to go in the room other then Seto himself. He opens the door to find maple desk in the left side of the room. Several computers held information dealing with the process of Noa's body.

Noa stares at the screen then at his body in one of the pods in the room. Tears form in his eyes before looking at Seto as he finishes the program for the first test of getting him in his body. Noa knows now him, Seto and Mokuba are the same despite only related by name. He's proud to call them his brothers. He's getting his own Christmas presents twice in a roll. He not only gets his own body but also a family.

"Seto is it working?" he asks quickly feeling a tug in his stomach.

Seto smiles while typing a few last codes in as the program seeing the results in front of him. He watch Noa disappear in front of his eyes his breath caught waiting. His voice fill now with excitement that been a long time since he last shows it. The smile tugs at his lips glad that the program actually works instead of the slight doubts he had about it.

"Noa it is…its really working."

The pod's lid opens as the sound of a boy coughing while Seto moves towards the pod. The sight of Noa blinking at him made Seto smile a bit. He watches the boy get out of the pod shakily wanting to help but let Noa do it on his own. Noa glance at Seto then the near by mirror to find him in his old body around the same age as Mokuba. He quickly estimated he's possible a year older then the raven but that didn't matter one bit. He's just happy to have his own body back. He quickly hugs Seto before letting out a shout glad that the room is sound proof.

"I got my own body!" He shouts a huge smile on his young face. His eyes held gratitude for the brunette knowing he'll always be in his debt for this opportunity.

He ran around the room tears rolling down his cheeks from joy. Seto shook his head making a quick call to Jou since he finally gave a blond a chance. The conversation between the two teens exchange quickly as Noa laughs more getting smiles from Jou and Seto. He let Noa have his fun a bit before interrupting him.

"Noa you are going to be staying with Jou for a while. He knows the situation and will bring you back on Christmas Eve more likely at night." Seto replies as the green hair boy nods happily.

Noa sits on the chair staring at Seto the shock out of his system as the joy bubbles in his veins. He let out some giggles at the exasperate look on Seto's face. He knew Seto may or may not regret his choice later on. Noa didn't care at all since he's finally home for Christmas even though he won't see Mokie for a week. He's happy to finally be home in a way.

The two barely heard the door bell rang and Noa rushes to answer it before whoever outside could ring it again. Opening the door, Noa felt his smile grow bigger at the sight of the blond man with brown eyes. Seto come behind the boy to see his friend. Jou let a soft laugh staring at the boy hopping one foot to the other. Jou smirks at Seto for a few minutes before turning his attention to the boy between him and Seto.

"It's great that you have your own body instead of talking to you in the computer screen." Jou jokes softly as Noa giggles childishly.

Seto rolls his eyes while Noa follows Jou off the property. He's going to have an interesting week since Mokuba will be asking about Noa. Every hint the boy is going to make for the green hair boy to finally come home. Seto in a way will get his gift this Christmas also by seeing Mokuba happy.

* * *

-Christmas Eve-

Mokuba twitches in his spot on the couch with anticipation wondering when Seto is done in the kitchen. He stares at the Christmas tree with all the gifts below it with out a care in the world. His heart heavy not seeing Noa when he woken up that morning. He just hopes to talk to the boy and wish him a simple Merry Christmas.

The whole week not able to talk to the other boy drove the raven up the wall. It didn't help that he amuse Seto quite a bit at all the searching for Noa. It took every thing for Seto not to laugh as Mokuba searches through all the computers in the house as well Kaiba Corp's. Seto got use to Mokuba entering his office checking everything for Noa but have no luck at all.

Seto shook his head as the door bell rings. His eyes brighten up a bit knowing whose at the door. He let Mokuba run to the door to see Noa standing outside. A navy blue ribbon around his neck with the tag with the following words causing tears to form in the boy's eyes. 'To Mokuba our favorite brother and Merry Christmas love Seto and Noa.'

"Noa you have your own body!" Mokuba cries out hugging the boy before him. Tears roll from his grey eyes shaking not really believing the boy is in front of him.

Noa wraps his arms around the boy crying also answering. "I'm home…I'm finally home for Christmas Mokie."

Seto's heart warm upon the sight getting both of his brothers to him. Familiar feeling of Family engulfs the boys suddenly making them realize this is what they been searching for but haven't quite found it till now. They didn't notice the angels taking the form of Seto and Mokuba's parents watch their sons hold their adopted brother in their arms. Smiles and tears form in their eyes watching the small family inside celebrating Christmas together.

"Merry Christmas my sweet boys and Noa don't thing you aren't included since you are. You manage to join our family with out knowing and wish you the best of luck with your new chance in life." The woman spoke smiling at her husband before going home in the heavens.

* * *

****

Arashi: If any of the characters seem out of character sorry about that. Well I hope you have enjoyed this story. Happy holiday and reviews are appreciated.


End file.
